The View From The Top Of The Mountian
by ProudlyWearsTheScars
Summary: Set after the fifth book. Dr. Martinez has given the flock their own "cabin", in Colorado, where they might finally be safe. FAX. FAAAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my first story and I don't have any idea where it's headed. The chapters are probably gonna be pretty short. Sorry! I'll try to update when I can, but, my mom doesn't know I have this account...**

Chapter one

"Fang, do you _mind?_" I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

He tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow, "Mind what?"

Mind making it so darn hard for me to concentrate, that's what! "You're supposed to be watching the kids…making sure they're doing okay…" I muttered. I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud.

I looked out the window of the plane. Yes, we were on another one of those lame government jets again, and yes, I did need to concentrate.

It'd been only two days since Fang had kissed me in the sky, and it was already time to move the Flock.

But this time it wasn't some type of mission. We were going home.

Well, kind of.

See, mom had gotten in-touch with one of her old friends, who happened to be a real-estate agent, and she had apparently hooked us up with a cabin somewhere in the Colorado area. Mom had told us it was protected by the newest security systems. _Systems_, as in more than one.

But that's all I knew about it.

And that's why I was trying to familiarize myself with the view from the sky, so I knew where to come back to when we went flying somewhere.

Hence the _needing to concentrate._

And Fang was making that very difficult.

He had his arm lightly thrown around my shoulders and, until about three seconds ago, I had my head resting on his shoulder. And it was killing me. I was _trying _to focus on what we were passing as we flew over some part of Colorado, but the feeling from him touching me was _very_ distracting.

**Review...? Just try not to kill me about what I did wrong...Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaa...I feel smart...I figured out how to...oh, nevermind.  
**

**Wow. Seven reviews. Way more than I expected! Thanks guys! And, just a reminder, I don't really know where this story is headed...I just know that I want there to be Fax. Cause that's how I saw it in my mind.**

* * *

Chapter two

I was in the middle of looking out the window, and trying to persuade myself not to move and sit next to Nudge, when I noticed the clouds we were flying into.

They were very _black_. Very _storm_y-looking.

I glanced at Fang and, by some miracle, he was asleep.

"Yo. Fang." He didn't move.

I poked him. "Fang. Wake up." No change.

I scowled and unbuckled my seat belt. "Okaaay. Fang, I'm gonna go talk to my mom…you just…stay…" and I moved his arm off me.

His eyes flew open. I froze.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked me, with one eyebrow raised. Fang has really nice eyes...really...nice...

"I was, uh, clouds…mom…fly…huh?" why the heck was I having trouble speaking?!

He stared at me.

I formed a sentence. Kind of. "Just…stay…"

I stood and started to move to the back of the plane. Nudge was with Total and Akila, helping them plan their wedding. Ella and Angel were whispering softly, sitting on one of the nice sofas. They stopped when I passed. I chose to ignore them. When I finally reached the back of the huge plane I saw Gazzy talking to my Mom and Iggy about something.

I chose to interrupt, "Hey, Mom, take a look at this storm."

She craned her neck to look over Iggy's shoulder, "Huh. Weird…"

"When there's weather like this we usually try to avoid it. None of us want to be barbecued…" I said. I wondered why we weren't avoiding it _now_…

Gazzy swatted at me, "Maaaaax, I was talking!"

"Yeah, Mr. Whiney, I noticed. But I'm talking now. So shut it."

He looked a little ticked off. Whoops.

Mom took another look out the window before saying, "Adam is a very experienced pilot. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Gazzy continued to glare at me, "Shoo, Max. Go away." He said, with frustration in his voice.

"Okay, jeez, I'm going." I muttered and headed back to my seat next to Fang, again choosing to ignore Ella and Angel.

Just as I plopped down the seatbelt signs flashed.

The intercom system crackled. Then the pilot spoke, "Okay, folks, at this time I'm going to ask you to move to a chair with seatbelts…and fasten that seatbelt…" he mumbled something to a flight attendant, "We're flying over, uh, _that_ lake. And please remember that in the event of a water evacuation, your seatback cushions can be used as flotation devices. Thank you."

Yeah. A _very _experienced pilot_._ I watched the few passengers move to the front of the plane and nervously fasten their seatbelts.

I looked at Fang. "List of things you don't want to hear from the pilot of your plane…"

He chuckled, and I bet I was the only one that could detect the nervousness in his laugh.

* * *

**I think a few of them were OOC...but, oh well...**

**Review?? Please?? Remember...it's my first story!**

**I'm workin' on chapter three. It might be up later today...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I figured I should put-up a Disclaimer, since my writing style is _sooo much like J.P.'s_. XD**

**But, no, seriously, I don't own Maximum Ride or any of James Patterson's wonderful characters. Sadness...**

**Oh, yeah. I should probably put this up too...ATTENTION!! THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF MY MANY PERSONAL EXPERIENCES OF BEING ON A TURBULENT PLANE RIDE WITH A REALLY, REALLY MORONIC PERSON!!   
**

* * *

Chapter three

I freaking _hate_ turbulence. Like, with a burning passion.

The plane was bouncing around so much that Total had actually thrown up. Three times.

It was disgusting.

Suddenly, and without warning, we dropped and pulled back up. Angel and Nudge screamed. Ella turned a very funny shade of green and made a strangled noise. I had a feeling she would be second to use a barf bag.

It was easier for us bird kids, we _liked _to dive. When we were the ones controlling the flight. But it was still easier.

We dipped again. I grabbed onto Fang.

Ella moaned from where she was seated next to Iggy, "Not goood…not gooood at aaalll…" She then emptied the contents of her stomach into the little paper bag. Iggy patted her back awkwardly.

Suddenly Gazzy shrieked, "OKAY!! NO MORE!!" Seriously, that kid was loosing his cool.

He undid his seatbelt and threw himself over Dr. Martinez's head, flopping into the aisle.

"Gazzy!! Get back in your seat!! Now!!" me and Mom yelled at the same time.

The plane dipped. **(If you've ever been in the bathroom when the plane ride starts getting bumpy, you'll kinda know what this'd feel like…)**

He lurched forward. Fang tried to grab him as he stumbled past, but just missed the back of his T-shirt. Nudge had better luck. She managed get her arms around his waist, (it would've been awkward in any other situation) and pull him across her lap into the empty seat beside her. She strapped him in. Then held his arms down as he desperately tried to get away from her.

What the heck was wrong with that kid?!

I concentrated. _Angel, can you make him calm down? He's gonna get hurt! _

I didn't get a response. But Gazzy stopped struggling and just stared blankly ahead.

_Thanks,_ I told Angel.

Suddenly the turbulence got a lot milder. I peeked out the window, we were almost out of the storm! The clouds looked less black and more gray. Thank _God._

_

* * *

_**Yes, thank-you, I know this was a really short chapter!!**

**And I actually have been on a really bumpy plane ride where someone was stupid enough to try and get to the bathroom while the fasten seatbelt sign was illuminated. Moron. **

**And a plane ride where people kept throwing up.**

**And one where kids were crying and old ladies screaming.**

**And another one where the pilot told us about using our seatback cushions as flotation devices...while we were flying over a large body of water...  
**

**And even one with 46 other eight graders. (Fun times...) And, no, that doesn't mean I'm an eight grader. Don't go around assuming...it makes an 'ass out of u and me'. Alright, I was an eighth grader. Once. It was just a really memorable trip...Aaaand I'm gonna stop babbling now....bdcvvcvaukcvsuycewcva.....chwcvuydvcvfcu........  
**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, but my life just took a really freakish turn for the worse and, seeing as I haven't slept in three days, writing is NOT my top priority. I'll try and get back to the story when I can, but I don't know if it's going to be possible for me. I apologize to any of you who actually wanted to read my story.  
**

* * *

**And now, because they say journaling helps, I'm going to explain without giving too much away:**

**My friend count has been dropping recently. And I mean really dropping, as in I only talk to one person now.**

**And I feel really bad for that person, because they're the one I call when I have a meltdown.**

**But lately something's been wrong. And I just couldn't put my finger on it…**

**Then, last night, that person told me what was going on. Hence the _haven't slept._**

**My response was "Huh. Wasn't expecting that." Cause I really wasn't.**

**But I wasn't upset about it. Maybe a little confused, and hurt, because I should've known sooner, but I wasn't mad. Cause it's not something I can control.  
**

**And then I said something to that person, who then told someone else. (This is the dumb teenage drama part)  
**

**And that person then contacted me this morning, for the first time in what felt like ages.**

**And now I'm just worried, and, ticked off.**

**You guys are probably thinking; Oh boo hoo, she just needs to suck it up. Life happens.**

**But it's not that simple. It not something stupid like, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe she told Billy-Bob that I like him!" It's not some stupid thing that, once school's over, it won't even matter. It's kind of like when you find-out someone has cancer, _It's going to affect the rest of your life. _And this is what's happened to me, my life's changed. (It has nothing to do with cancer, I was using that to help explain...although a lot of people in my family do/did have cancer, so I know what that's like) Not all of it is necessarily bad though, some parts are okay. Some are even good. Don't worry, no one's actually _dying_.  
**

**So, along with the life-changing crap, there's teenage drama, and disagreements between friends. Not to mention the promise not to hurt myself.**

**Because of this I really believe in God. (Not trying to offend anyone here! Feel free to believe what ever you want!) I have never gone to church in my life, and, lately I've been praying for some pretty impossible stuff to happen. _All of it did. _Personally, I take that as a sign. (Again, not trying to offend anyone! I might just be some crazy nut-job that got lucky!)  
**

**And I know there are worse-off people. I could name a few. But, as of now, I can't wrap my head around what happened, so I'm going to wallow in self-pity for a while, until I come to terms with this. Sorry again! **

**

* * *

  
**

**--Life sucks. And then you die.--**


	5. Chapter 5not so much

**Well hi.**

**Yeah, I'm over it.**

**Well, not really, but whatever.**

**Just wanted to tell you that I'll be back to writing, in my spare time now, after my vacation.**

**Should be about a week. Weekish.**


End file.
